A Weekend With The Girls
by SmileyGidget
Summary: Short story about Sam and Janet spending a weekend together and getting up to lots of mischief.
1. Weekend Off

**A Weekend With The Girls**

**  
****Summary: **Short story about Sam and Janet spending a weekend together and getting up to lots of party mischief.**  
****Disclaimer: **Stargate isn't mine, I just like to use the stuff they came up with to my own benefit to make something interesting and exciting… hopefully. That and of course something that you enjoy too…  
**Authors note:** This Fan fiction I am dedicating to Sarah who is my Stargate Sister Twin and who I would do anything for… It is something that I have written to pay respect to the loads of fun that we have had together and the unbreakable friendship that we have formed with each other. This story is written in as a way to explain just how strong I feel our friendship is, in the way of Sam and Janet! Hope you enjoy…

* * *

Chapter One: **Weekend Off**

It was a casual day at the SGC; Sam was working in her lab, oblivious to any thing else happening around her. That was until there was a loudish knock on her door, jumping slightly she looks up in time to see the door creak open and a heap pop in from behind it. 

"You busy?" Janet asked as she smiled at her friend.

"Not really, just tinkering" Sam replied returning the smile.

"Good, coz I need to get away from that place for a while" Janet said as she walked further into the room and sat in the chair opposite Sam. Sam smiled back at her.

"Driving you crazy is he?" She asked and Janet nodded and sighed heavily.

"God that man is a pain in the ass, how do you cope with him everyday" She said, Sam smiled and shrugged.

"Don't know really, guess I'm just used to it now" She replied and Janet smiled.

"Ah, I see… Well anyway, when you've got a minute feel free to come down and make my life less of a misery" Janet said standing back up. "Hey, you feel like some food? I'd say it's about time for some good food…" Janet asked. "Or well as good as the Commissary gets" She added with a smile.

"Yeah sure…" Sam replied getting up. "Then I'll come back down with you and see the Colonel" She added with a smile as Janet returned it. "Good" Janet replied as the two women walked from the room.

They entered the Commissary laughing and walked over to the counter. "What you gonna have?" Janet asked and Sam looked down at the selection in front of them.

"Ah… Not that hungry, so I might just go for a sandwich" She grabbed one out and then reached over to grab something else. "Followed by some Jello of course"

Janet smiled and shook her head. "You and your blue jello, I fear you have an addiction at times Sam" She said cheekily and they both laughed.

"So what are you going to have Janet?" Sam asked and Janet looked at the selection.

"Hmmm… Well since I have to deal with a cranky Colonel for another few hours… I'm gonna savour my humanity and have this" She said as she picked up a plate which had a decent sized piece of Cheese cake on it.

Sam laughed. "Ah, Janet, isn't that what you should eat for desert?" She said sarcastically.

"Probably…" Janet said as she grabbed herself a serviette. "But I have a long afternoon ahead of me" She added and the two made their way over to a spare table.

"Wow" Janet said as she took a bite of her cake. "They must have changed cooks around here, this is actually eatable" She stated and Sam smiled in return, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, you're right, this is actually good for a change" She said, and they both giggled. After a brief moment of silence Janet started conversation.

"So, any plans for your weekend?" Janet asked.

"Ah, not as of yet, no…" She smiled. "Way you got any plans?"

Janet smiled back in return. "Actually no, Cassie's going away for the weekend with a friend, so it's just me and the TV" She said sarcastically. "But since you seem to have no plans, what do you say we hang out? …You know like we used to?" She asked and Sam's smile widened.

"Sure, that'd be great" she replied and Janet grinned.

"Great… so any ideas what we should do first?" She asked as a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"I say we wing it and see what happens" Sam replied cheekily and they both laughed.

"Good plan" Janet replied.

For the next half hour they sat there discussing their weekend plans and finishing off their lunch. "Anyway, better get back to the Infirmary!" Janet stated as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah" Sam said as she did the same. "I bet the Colonel is hanging out for your return, Janet?" Sam said cheekily and Janet rolled her eyes response.

"Probably" She said and they made their way out of the room.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

They walked down the corridor towards the Infirmary chatting and giggling away.

"Doc?" They heard a voice coming from inside the infirmary and Janet cringed.

"Seems someone's waiting for you" Sam said grinning.

Janet just looked at her. "Just don't tell him I had that cake!" She stated as they walked into the room.

"Doc!" O'Neill said as she entered the room.

"Colonel" Janet acknowledged as Sam followed her in.

"Carter!" O'Neill stated with more excitement in his voice.

"Hi, sir" Sam said as she walked over to his bed, as Janet walked over and started taking his vitals.

"How you feeling?" She asked and he sighed and glared at Janet before turning back to Sam.

"Fine… Although I'd be much better if I wasn't in here" He said.

"Well, sir…" Janet started, but was interrupted by O'Neill.

"I know, I know… I gotta stay here… I got that the first time you told me!" He said sarcastically and Janet just rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam as she made her way back into her office. Sam smiled back and then turned back to the Colonel and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Giving Janet a hard time again I see, sir" See said to him, he just smiled back.

"Well I gotta get amusement somehow while I'm stuck in here" He replied and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, sir. Maybe next time you should take more care" She stated sarcastically. "It is your own fault you are in here" She added as he glared at her slightly.

"Yeah, well I'd blame Daniel but he's gone home" O'Neill stated and Sam smiled.

"So did Janet ask you to come down with her and save her by keeping me company?" He asked grinning, she smiled back.

"What do you think?" She said and he grinned again.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

After sitting with O'Neill for almost two hours Sam sighed and got up.

"Well sir… I better get back to my lab, I'm hoping to finish over and experiment before I leave for the weekend" She informed him, he frowned.

"Awww, do you have to?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sorry, sir" She said.

"Well okay… You going to drop in before you leave?" He asked pleadingly.

"Ah… sure, sir" She replied and smiled, just as she was amount to leave Janet came out of her office.

"You leaving Sam?" She asked and Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, got some stuff I need to do" She said.

"Ah okay then" Janet replied nodding and Sam walked over to the door.

"I'll meet you back here in a few hours!" She said as she walked out and disappeared around the corner. O'Neill just sighed and watched as Janet came and stood by his bed, she took his vitals quickly then looked down at him.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" She asked in her best doctor tone.

"Just peachy Doc!" He said sarcastically, Janet just sighed.

"Could do with some company now Carter's gone" He said.

"Well I think you should rest, sir" She said firmly.

"I'm not tired!" He stated and Janet just smiled down at him.

"Well anyway, I'll be in my office if you need me" She said and turned on her heals in that direction, just as Teal'c entered the room.

"Well looks like someone heard your plea Colonel" She said as she smiled at the Jaffa.

"Doctor Fraiser" Teal'c acknowledge as he bowed his head slightly, she nodded back and heading into her office, to leave them to talk.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

Sam returned over four hours later, dressed in civvies and with a bag in her hand. "Carter!" O'Neill said enthusiastically as he spotted her.

"Sir" She said as she placed the bag down on the floor out of the way and walked over to his bedside.

"Get all that stuff done?" He asked her, she nodded and sat down just as Janet emerged from her office.

"Hey Sam!" She said as she noticed Sam sitting there. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure am!" Sam replied grinning, Janet returned the grin.

"Good, I'll just got get changed and we can head off" She said as she quickly heading out of the infirmary.

"You two got plans?" O'Neill asked suspiciously.

"Ah, no plans as such… No, sir" She said grinning.

"Oh, so what you doing then?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Janet and I are just spending the weekend together while Cassie's with friends, sir" She explained grinning.

"Oh! …well I'm sure you'll have fun!" He responded a sad smile playing on his lips.

"So am I!" Sam responded still grinning.

"Well I see you're happy about it" She smiled again.

"Indeed I am, haven't had an opportunity like this forever… sir" She replied.

"Ah, I see…" He responded.

Janet returned to the infirmary fifteen minutes later.

"Ready!" She said as she entered the room, she too was dressed in her civvies and had a massive grin on her face.

"Good, let's go!" Sam said excitedly as she got up from the chair.

"Now you gals don't go having too much fun" O'Neill warned them and they just grinned back at him.

"See you on Monday, sir" Carter said as she picked up her bag from the floor.

"You shall!" He said.

"Night Colonel!" Janet said as Sam joined her. "And do actually get some sleep tonight, sir" She added and smiled. He rolled his eyes at her and both women laughed.

"Night, sir" Carter said as they both walked from the room, leaving O'Neill all alone.

Sam and Janet made their way to the lifts; they were discussing what they should do first. They hopped in the lift and made their way up to the surface.


	2. Cassie

Chapter Two: **Cassie**

"So Janet, we taking my car or yours" Sam asked.

"Ah… your's!" She said smiling. "Besides I haven't got a lot of petrol" She added with a smirk.

"That'd be right" Sam responded and laughed. "Well lucky I filled mine up this morning then isn't it?" Sam said and as the lift doors opened, Janet nodded in reply and they exited, making their way through all the security checks and then outside.

They headed over to Sam's car and she unlocked the passenger side first and opened the door for Janet, then walked over to the driver's side, casually throwing her bag onto the backseats.

"So" Sam started as she sat down in the seat, Janet was already sat down and with the seatbelt on, a big grin on her face. "Where to first?" She asked.

"Well I suggest a quick visit home first, a change of clothing and then out for a good night of partying" Janet said enthusiastically and Sam just smiled.

"Sounds like a plan…" Sam said grinning, a grin which Janet returned.

"Besides I have to take Cassie over to her friend's house" Janet said.

"Ah I see, no problems" Sam responded. "So we head to your place, you get changed, we pick up Cassie, drop her off, then head to my place, then out for the night!" Sam said taking a breath.

"Yep, that sounds about right!" Janet nodded.

"Good, then off we go" Sam said as she started the car up and pulled out of the car park.

Arriving at Janet's house first, Janet jumped out and quickly ran inside. Sam got out at a more subtle pace and walked over to the door. Cassie was walking down the hall; she had a backpack on and was carrying a pretty descent sized bag with her right hand. Sam hadn't seen her in a while, well over a month and even in that time she seemed older. Cass was almost eighteen now, they had a huge party planned for it and that was only a few weeks away.

"SAM!!" Cassie yelled as she saw Sam enter the house. The bag immediately dropped to the floor and she ran over to Sam and she hugged her tightly. Something about Sam and SG-1 had always made her feel like a little kid again. Maybe it was the way they had treated her when they found her, something about the way they were with her, she loved it and had always taken advantage of it. Unlike everyone else she knew, they treated her like she was so important, she had had good friends over the years, but it was never the same.

Sam smiled as she returned Cassie's hug. "Hey Cass!" Sam said as Cassie's grip tightened.

"It's good to see you again, Sam!" Cassie said still gripping Sam in the hug.

"You too, Cass" Sam replied pulling Cassie away from her slightly. "How are you?" She asked her.

"I'm good, Sam… I'm actually really looking forward to this weekend, my friend Amanda and I are going camping" Cassie explained to Sam.

"Sounds like you two have a great weekend planned" Sam said.

"Yeah, we're leaving early tomorrow morning" She said and then hugged Sam again and Sam hugged her back again. "So do you and mum have plans?" She asked as she let go and pulled away.

"We're just going to spend the weekend together" Sam explained.

"That's good; you just make sure you two have lots of fun…" Cassie said.

"We will, promise…" Sam said and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you two are spending some time together, it's been too long" Cassie stated.

"Yeah it has" Sam admitted and smiled at Cassie.

"We should go away again sometime Sam, just you, me and mum" Cassie suggested. "Just have a nice girly time away from everyone and everything" She added and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we should" Sam agreed and Cassie hugged her again.

Sam and Cassie loaded all Cassie's stuff into the boot of Sam's car while they were waiting for Janet, then they went back inside and sat down on the couch talking. It was a few minutes later and Janet emerged from her room. Dressed in something a little more descent than the jeans and jumper she was wearing when she left base.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She announced. And the other two smiled at her.

"So are we!" Sam said as she got up off the couch, Cassie did the same.

"I'm Ready Mum!" She said smiling and Janet smiled back.

"Okay, let's go!" She said and the three of them made their way out of the door. Cassie got into the backseat and sat right in the middle, while Janet and Sam where in the front. Sam started up the car and then pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

"So how far away is Amanda's house?" Sam asked.

"Not too far" Cassie said and Janet turned to Sam and smiled. "It's actually only a block away from your place Sam" She informed her and Sam nodded.

"Cool!" She said and they continued on.

Cassie sat in the back and when the car got silent she learnt forward and reached for the radio, but couldn't reach.

"Hey Sam, could you put the radio on?" She asked.

"Sure Cass" Sam said as she leant forward and turned the radio on, after conveniently switching it to the station she knew Cassie liked listening to.

"Thanks, Sam" Cassie said as she leant back and started to hum along to the music. Janet just sighed.

"This music gives me a headache" She stated.

"That's because you are of an older generation mum, you like all that old stuff" Cassie said and Janet looked over at Sam and rolled her eyes. Sam just laughed.

"What? You telling me you actually like this stuff?" Janet said and Sam just shrugged.

"Not really, but it isn't that bad" She said, Janet just shook her head.

"Sounds worse than that time Teal'c and Daniel had a go at karaoke, after Daniel had had a few too many" Janet said as she laughed at the memory, Sam joined in the laughter and Cassie just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you are so right about that… Guess I'm just used to it, but as you said earlier today… I do have to put up with a certain Colonel everyday!" She replied and continued laughing.

"True" Janet said and continued laughing too.

"You two are talking about Jack again aren't you?" Cassie asked from the back. Janet and Sam shared a look.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Mum complains about him all the time" Cassie replied and Sam looked over at Janet again who just nodded and Sam laughed again.

_**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**_

They arrived at Amanda's house about twenty minutes later and each got out of the car, Cassie walked up to the front door and rand the door bell, whilst Sam and Janet went around to the back of the car to grab out Cassie's stuff. Sam loved it when she got to hang around with Cassie, especially when she got to see her socialising with all her friends. Janet watched as Sam's smile grew and smiled herself.

"She's been looking forward to this trip all week" She said and Sam turned away from watching Cassie and look over at Janet.

"Yeah, seems her and friend have got a good weekend planned, she was telling me all about it before" Sam said with a smile. "It's good to see her having such a good time now. It's been so hard on her…" Sam said and trailed off.

"Yeah, she really is" Janet said as she grabbed out Cassie's backpack and walked past her smiling, Sam grabbed the other one and followed her.

"Hey Amanda" Cassie said as a girl about the same age as her opened the door to greet them.

"Cass" She said with a smile.

Cassie then looked up and saw Sam walking up the step to the door and she walked over to her and then stuck her hand around her waist. "Amanda, I would like to introduce you to my friend Sam" Cassie introduced Sam to them and Sam smiled.

"Hi!" She said and waved slightly and Cassie grinned at her and then grabbed her bag out of Sam's hand.

"Ah, so you're the famous Sam…" Amanda said and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you" She added as she extended her hand to Sam a smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Amanda, although I don't think I'm that famous" Sam said as she shook her hand.

"Well Cassie talks about you all the time, so famous in her books" Amanda said as she let Sam's hand go and smiled over at Cassie.

"Oh she does, does she?" Sam said and grinned at Cassie who blushed slightly.

"Yes, all of the time" Amanda said and grinned over at Cassie, who shot her a look. "All good things though" Amanda added quickly and they all laughed.

They stood there and chatted for a few minutes when Amanda's mum approached the door.

"Hey Cassandra" She said as she saw Cassie.

"Hey, Mrs. Groves" Cassie said politely.

Amanda then turned to her mum. "Mum, this is Sam!" She said and indicated Sam. "You know, the one Cassie is always talking about?"

Amanda's mum smiled and then extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Samantha, I'm Julie" She said as Sam took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Julie, and really Sam is fine" She said with a smile.

"Sam it is then!" Julie added with a smile and then turned to the two girls. "Why don't you two go inside and gets yourselves ready" She said and Cassie and Amanda smiled as they entered the house.

"Hey Cassie… Forgot something?" Janet yelled after Cassie, and Cassie turned around, to see Janet hold up her back pack.

"Right… sorry" She said and walked over and grabbed it. "Thanks mum" She said and smiled.

Janet shook her head. "Teenagers" She said and received a nod from Julie. "So you got plans tonight then?" Janet asked and Julie nodded.

"Yeah… I promised Amanda that I'd take them out for dinner tonight" She informed the others.

"Thanks for this Julie" Janet said. "Really appreciate it, and Cassie has really been looking forward to it" She added with a smile.

"As has Amanda" Julie responded.

"Anyway, thanks for taking them away for the weekend" Janet said and smiled again.

"No problem Janet, it should be a good weekend and Cassie's no problem, she's great to have around" Julie responded and they each smiled.

"I'll be around to pick her up sometime Sunday" Janet informed her and Julie nodded.

"No problem… I'll see you then" She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Sam" She added as Sam and Janet turned to leave; Sam turned back around to face her.

"You too, Julie" She said smiling.


	3. Plans

Chapter Three: **Plans**

Her and Janet turned and headed for Sam's car. They got in and Sam started it up. "My place now!" She stated as she pulled out of the driveway.

Janet who conveniently sick of the rubbishy music Cassie was listening too, she changed it to a station more her style. "Ah, now that's more like it" She said as a song came on that was from sometime in the mid eighties. Sam just laughed and continued to drive. She really enjoyed moments like these, just her and Janet, none of the guys, even though she cared for them as if they were her family, but all families need their space at times and her spending time with Janet was perfect.

Sam pulled into her driveway and parked the car, she got out and walked to the front door, unlocking it she stepped inside. Walking into the kitchen she put her keys on the bench.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute," she said as she headed towards her room. "Oh wait!" She said turning back. "I left my bag in the car" She said as she did so.

"Want me to get it while you get changed?" Janet asked.

"Sure, thanks! And I'll go and get changed" Sam said and went into her room. Janet shook her head and laughed as she walked over and grabbed keys back off the bench and walked back outside to the car. She grabbed Sam's bag off the back seat and came back inside. She placed the bag down by the sofa and then walked into Sam's kitchen, seeing that Sam wasn't ready yet, she turned on the kettle to make them up some coffee.

"Okay, ready!" Sam said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Coffee first" Came a reply from the kitchen and Sam turned the corner to see Janet standing there with a coffee in her hands and another sitting on the bench.

"You are a mind reader" Sam said as she sat on her bench stool and took a sip of her coffee. "Perfect!" She said.

"Of course!" Janet replied smugly. "Anyway, I thought we could use a nice decent coffee before we started our night properly" Janet said and took another sip.

"Agreed" Sam said and took another sip of her own.

"This is good coffee" Janet said after a moment of silence, Sam just looked up at her and laughed as she was cradling the cup in her hands like a precious crystal.

"Janet, it's just coffee…" She said as she laughed.

"Yes, but it is coffee that is much better than what we have in the Commissary on base!" Janet stated firmly and took another sip.

"You are starting to remind me of Daniel" Sam said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that obsessive, I just like the taste… Daniel takes it to a whole new level" Janet exclaimed loudly and Sam just laughed.

They sat there talking and drinking for another five or so minutes before Sam finished off the rest of her cup and put it down on the counter. "Done… You ready to go now?" She asked and watched as Janet quickly finished off her cup.

"I am now" She said and grabbed the cups and put them in the sink. "So where to now?" She asked as Sam grabbed her keys back off the bench where Janet had re-placed them.

"That's a surprise" She said and Janet smiled.

"Ah, well you know I love surprises" Janet said as she came around from behind the bench and they made their way out of the house.

"Exactly" Sam said with a grin as they walked back over to Sam's car after she'd locked the door. They got back in and Sam started it up and they headed out of the driveway. Suddenly a song came on the radio and Janet leant forward and turned it up louder and she and Sam shared a glance and a laugh, then started to sing along to the song, which happened to be 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'

_**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**_

About twenty minutes later and they were driving through the town, it was a Friday night and there were teenagers all over the place, coming in and out of all the Arcades that filled the streets and the take-away places. Janet looked at Sam concerned. "Hope you ain't thinking of going anywhere around here, we'll get flattened by teenagers" She said and Sam laughed.

"No I'm not, but gee that'd be funny wouldn't it?" She replied and laughed more.

"What?" Janet asked slightly confused.

"Spend your days fighting the Goa'uld, then have one girls night out and you get flattened by a group of over excited teenagers on a Friday night" Sam explained and Janet joined her laughing. "Wonder what the General would say to that!" She said and they shared another glance before both cracking up laughing. "But anyway, I have better plans than that Janet!" Sam said as she stopped laughing a little, Janet looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh you do have you?" She said and Sam laughed again.

"Of course I do" she replied and they kept on driving, chatting and laughing about different stuff.

Just as they reached the outskirts of town Sam turned off down one of the more side streets. "Hope you ain't taking me to some bikers club or something" Janet said to Sam with a grin.

"As if I would, besides I rarely go to them and I'm not riding" Sam said smugly.

"True… Well wherever we go, it better be fun" Janet said.

"Oh it will be" Sam replied and they continued on. "I'm actually just taking a short cut" Sam said as she saw the expression on Janet's face as she turned off down another street.

"Ah, okay… Just don't get us lost" Janet replied.

"Me? Never… I know this place like the back of my hand! Besides I always have to put up with the Colonel and his navigating, when we have group outings" Sam said and laughed.

"Ah, so you are taking me somewhere where you go with the guys?" Janet asked inquisitively.

"Maybe…" Sam said and Janet glared at her slightly.

"Fine… surprise me then!" She said and turned back to look out the window.

"I will!" Sam replied grinning and they continued driving in silence, all except the radio going.


	4. Bowling

Chapter Four: **Bowling  
****  
**Five minutes later and Sam parked the car.

"Okay, we're here" She said with a grin as she turned to face Janet. Janet looked up to see where they were and her face dropped when she saw and a slight look of disbelief crossed her features.

"Bowling!" She said loudly, Sam just grinned.

"What's wrong with bowling?" She asked with a giggle.

"Nothing…" Janet replied. "Just never would have guessed we'd be going here" She added with a grin. "That's why it was a surprise" Sam said sarcastically as they both got out of the car.

"Well you just know me too well Sam" Janet said still smiling as they made their way to the entrance.

"Of course I do, I'm your best friend, I'd be worried if I didn't" Sam said smiling as they walked.

"True!" Janet replied smiling back as they entered the doors into the building.

They made their way over to the desk to book a lane and shoes and stuff. The lady directed them to a lane right at the end and handed them the appropriate sized shoes, and then they made there way over to the lane.

"So Sam, when was the last time you played?" Janet asked casually.

"Ah… A while…" She admitted.

"A while as in a while or a while as in a long time?" Janet asked grinning as she sat down to put the bowling shoes on.

"Well it hasn't been a terribly long time, actually thinking about it not long at all, since we came her as a team outing a few months ago" She replied as she too sat down and switched shoes.

"Ah, so this is somewhere where the boys dragged you along to, is it?" Janet asked.

"One of the many places Janet!" Sam said as she laughed. "The funniest thing was that Teal'c suggested it!" Sam said and Janet looked up at her and raised her eyebrow, Sam just laughed. "Yeah, bit odd hey? But he said he wished to try something knew and said he had seen this place during one of his many travels outside the mountain"

Janet laughed as she finished with her shoe and stood up. "One of those many great Teal'c moments" Sam just laughed as she too finished tying her laces then stood up.

"One of the many" She replied.

"So who's going first?" Janet said as she moved over to where the computer keypad was.

"Ah… I'll leave that up to you" Sam replied.

"Okay then" Janet responded. "Okay, since you drove here, me first then you! Fair?" She said.

"Fair" Sam replied and Janet typed it in and it showed up on the screen above their lane. "Janet!" Sam said looking up at the screen.

"Wha…?" Janet said looking innocent. "I thought it suited!" She added with a grin.

"Oh yeah!" Sam replied. "But I don't know anyone else who would agree" She said and laughed.

"Why, what's so wrong with Lucy and Ethel?" Janet asked giggling slightly.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Sam replied and they both laughed. "Well are you going to have your go Ethel?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Why of course Lucy!" Janet shot back as she made her way over to get herself a ball.

Sam followed her over, deciding it easy to get both at the same time. She watched as Janet picked up one of the lightest ones, she smiled at Sam. "I'm being lazy tonight!" She said with a grin, Sam just shook her head.

"Just be glad you're not with the Colonel and the others, you'd never hear the end of it" She said as she grabbed a medium sized ball of the middle. "Although Teal'c definitely showed him up when he grabbed the heaviest ball here" She added with a laugh as they walked back to the lane.

"I bet he did!" Janet said and grinned. "Those guys just make everything into a competition, don't they?" Janet said and Sam just shrugged.

"I guess sometimes, but that is mostly just the Colonel" Sam replied. "Teal'c joins in, but Daniel doesn't so much, because he tends to lose most of the time" She added with a small laugh. "That is unless it's chess or something that requires anything intellectual" She said and laughed more, Janet joining in with her laughter.

"That'd be right" She said. "I still don't know how you manage to put up with them, Sam" She said after a brief moment of silence.

"It's life" Sam said with a shrug as she took a seat to watch Janet have her go.

Janet walked up to the lane and took her shot, knocking down all but one pin. Sam stared slightly shocked. "Wow Janet! You've been practicing!" She said.

"Indeed I have, been bowling one too many times with Cassie, she seems to have a fascination with it now" Janet said as she made her way back to retrieve her ball.

"I'd blame the Colonel" Sam said and laughed.

"Don't you worry… I do!" Janet replied as she walked back and aimed for the last pin, she bowled and knocked it over. "But now I am more even with you!" She added as she turned back a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, I ain't that good!" Sam defended herself.

"Well you were better than me last time" Janet said with a smile.

"Is you're competitive side coming out now, Janet?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Maybe!" Was the response she got, she just laughed and moved to take her own turn. She bowled and took a strike, she turned around to face Janet and lifted her arms and shrugged.

"What can I say?!" She said as Janet just glared at her.

"Nothing" She said back teasingly. "Besides, that was just a lucky shot" She added as she made her way to have her second go. Sam just shook her head and stood back and watched.

They finished off the first game, and having started off alright they had both ended up with quite low scores. Having way too much fun rather than actually concentrating. After the first few serious shots they had decided it was more fun finding the best way to distract each other. In the end they hadn't done so good and there scores had ended up. Ethel with thirty-nine and Lucy with forty-three, Sam having still beat Janet.

"Well that was a good game" Sam said with a giggle.

"Oh yes, it most definitely was" Janet replied as she sat down to take off her shoes.

"Okay, so now that's done where to now, or you wanna have another game" Sam asked grinning as she two sat down to change shoes back.

"Mine turn to surprise you!" Janet replied and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Great" She replied sarcastically.

"My treat though" Janet said with a smile as she got back up, bowling shoes in hand.

"Well in that case…" Sam said and grinned at Janet and then she too got up. They made their way over to the counter, gave the lady back the shoes and Sam paid.


	5. O'Malley's

Chapter Five: **O'Malley's **

Making their way over to where Sam had parked the car Janet walked up to the driver's side. "Keys Please!" She said to Sam, who rolled her eyes, then threw them over to her and walked over to the passenger side. They both got in and Sam looked over at Janet as she tried to get the key in the ignition.

"What are you doing?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I hate the way I can never get these key in" She said annoyed.

"Be gentle" Sam said as Janet had another go. "You've just got to have the knack with it, Janet" Sam said as she leaned over to help.

"Ah, got it" Janet said as the key went in and she gently pushed Sam's hand away.

"Good" Sam said smiling and Janet started up the car and they took off in the direction of their next location. The radio humming away in the background.

Sam sat in the passenger seat and looked out the side window as Janet drove along.

"Something wrong?" Janet asked her friend.

"No, I was just thinking" Sam said as she turned around to face her friend.

"What about?" Janet asked.

"Nothing really, just how good it felt to be doing something different" She smiled and looked back to where they were heading.

"Told you, you need to get out of the mountain more often" Janet said and laughed.

"I know, and this is good, great actually, but you know me and my work" Sam said and Janet smiled.

"I do… And you work way too hard!" Janet replied.

"I know, but…" And she just shrugged. "Always have Janet" She added and Janet sighed.

"Yep, you have…" She replied. "You know these last past weeks have been hard on SG-1, especially you… With the incident on the Prometheus and then the Alpha site…" Sam sighed inwardly at Janet's words, that had been the last time she had seen her Dad and the last time she was going to be in a while too. "Hey… sorry" Janet said more friendly concerned tone.

"No, it's okay… I was just thinking about Dad" She replied.

"Yeah, you know it'll all be okay" Janet said as she gentle reached over and gave Sam's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Thanks Janet!" Sam said and they continued on in silence.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

About ten minutes later and Janet pulled into a car park spot and stopped the car. "Okay, we're here" She said and Sam turned to have a look and immediately started laughing.

"Janet we can't go in there" She said in between laughter.

"And why not?" Janet asked.

"Ah, because last time I was in there SG-1 got thrown out and told to never come back."

Janet sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, so…?" She said sarcastically.

"So I'm not supposed to go back in there" Sam argued.

"Well let's just take a chance and see if you're recognised!" Janet replied and Sam sighed. "What? I bet it was the Colonel and Daniel who started that fight anyway, and from what I heard, I wouldn't be far wrong" Janet continued. "Besides your hairs all different now they wouldn't recognise you"

Sam just looked over at her. "Fine!" She said as she started to get out of the car. "If we must" She added, Janet shook her head and got out too.

"Hey, we're here to have a little fun!" She said as she looked across at Sam.

"Whatever" Sam responded with a grin and they started up the stairs. "O'Malley's Bar and Grill it is!" Sam said as they made their way to the entrance and Janet just smiled.

"I said it was a surprise" She said quietly.

They walked through the door and up to the desk where a lady was standing.

"Hi, I'd like a table for two thanks!" Janet said and the lady looked down at the book in front of her and scanned the page. She stopped at a certain spot and ticked the page with her pen.

"Right this way, ladies?" She said as she walked out from behind the desk and showed them over to a table, right near the bar. The each sat down across from each other at the table and Janet carefully leant over.

"See? Wasn't that hard after all" She whispered. Sam just rolled her eyes and Janet leant back. "Besides, that was almost four years ago Sam" She added and Sam laughed slightly.

"You're right, it'll be alright… I hope" Sam replied.

"It will" Janet said back as she grabbed the menu. "And after that nice game at the Bowling Alley I am famished, could do with a nice juicy steak" Janet said as her eyes caught the Steak part of the menu.

Sam smiled at the memory of her, Daniel and the Colonel when they had snuck out of base for some steak, all thanks to those damn armbands. She remembered that encounter vividly and it embarrassed her, although she often wondered whether she could ever fluke a game of pool like that again. She laughed again and Janet looked across at her. "Sorry, was just reminiscing" She explained at Janet's confused look, Janet just nodded and went back to reading the menu.

"Seems like you guys had an eventful night!" She said and Sam laughed again.

"You could say that!" She replied and picked up the other menu on the table.

They both sat and read through the menus, the waiter had brought them over two glasses and a bottle of water, so they could drink while decided on what to eat. "I can't believe I had three steaks last time" Sam said and laughed and Janet almost choked.

"What?" She said and Sam blushed. "Last time we were here, we each had three steaks"

Janet looked at her. "You're kidding me right?" She asked and Sam shook her head.

"Nope" She said calmly.

"Wow, those armbands were definitely doing something to your system" She said and shook her head.

Focusing back on the menu, Sam just laughed again and looked back at her menu. A few minutes later and the waiter came over to their table.

"Good Evening ladies, may I take your order?" He asked politely, Janet looked over at Sam and winked and then took one last quick look at the menu and then turned to the waiter whilst placing the menu back on the table.

"I'll have a Steak with vegetables please…" She said then turned to Sam. "And my friend here will have…?" And Sam took another quick look at the menu before placing it on top of the other one.

"Just a salad for me, not that hungry tonight" Sam said to the waiter and smiled as he nodded and jotted it down on his pad.

"Sam!" Janet said sternly and she turned to look at her, Janet just shook her head and turned back to the waiter. "She'll have the same as me, thanks" Janet said and he crossed what he had previously written out and added the new one.

"Okay, so that's two steaks with vegetables?" He half asked and they each nodded. "May I interest you in anything to drink?" He asked them and handed Janet a drink menu, as he picked the other two off the table. Janet browsed over it quickly then looked back up.

"Ah, yes, we will have a bottle of Chiraz too, thanks" She said and smiled at him as she handed him back the menu.

"Okay then I'll be back in a few minutes with that bottle for you" He said and turned and walked off.

Janet then turned back to Sam and smiled; Sam just shook her head and smiled back.

"What?" Janet asked.

"Nothing…" Sam said and grinned. "You're funny to watch Janet!" Sam added and grinned wider.

"What?" Janet said grinning back. "You and your flirting attempts, it's so entertaining" Sam said and grinned again, Janet just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh that… I can try can't I?" She said and they both laughed.

"You're unbelievable" Sam said and turned to take a quick glance around the room, seeing who else occupied the restaurant. There was a big table set up further down the back and there were what seemed to be a few families, they were celebrating a birthday, as the waiter had just brought out a cake and they were all singing 'Happy Birthday'.

There were other tables occupied too, at one table there was a family sitting there having a meal. Mum, Dad and what seemed to be identical twin boys, they were only young and Sam could see that there parents were teaching them the appropriate way to eat while they were out, she smiled as she watched.

"What?" Janet asked noticing Sam's smile.

"Nothing, I was just watching…" Sam said and Janet raised an eyebrow. "The family over there" She said as she nodded in their direction. Janet subtly turned to look and then turned back a grin on her face.

"What gorgeous little boys" She said still grinning.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

A few moments later and the waiter returned with a bottle of wine. "Here we go ma'am" He said politely and Janet smiled at him as he began to pour the red wine into her glass.

"Thank-you" Janet said as he finished pouring hers and started on Sam's. Sam looked across at Janet and grinned and Janet just subtly shrugged.

"Thanks" Sam said as he finished pouring hers, Janet was already sipping away at her glass and Sam picked her own one up as well.

"This is very nice wine" Janet complimented as she took another dip and the waiter turned back to face her.

"Yes, it is a new one to our collection; so far we have been getting very positive responses from our customers" He informed them as Sam took a sip of her own glass, she honestly wasn't much of a wine drinker.

"Well, you should definitely keep it on your list as it is very enjoyable" Janet replied with a smile and the waiter nicely placed the bottle on the table and nodded as he walked off. Janet turned back to Sam a grin on her face. "So how was that?" She asked and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was quite… superb" Janet said and they both laughed.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

They had been sitting there for well over twenty minutes before their meals arrived, delivered to them by a young waitress.

"Two steaks?" The lady half asked as she held up the plates.

"Yep, that's us" Janet replied as she moved her hands out of the way for the lady to put the plate down.

"Thanks" Janet said and picked up her knife and fork as the lady went and put down Sam's plate too.

"Thanks" Sam repeated Janet's previous acknowledgement.

"Now, can I get you anything else, whilst I'm here?" The waitress asked.

"No thanks" Janet replied and the waitress nodded and then walked off. Janet looked down at her plate, the steaks were huge and took up almost half of the plate.

"Wow… Big Steak!" She said and Sam nodded.

"I know!" She said smiling, Janet looked back over at her and shook her head.

"Still can't believe you had three of these" She said and Sam just shrugged and picked up her knife and fork.

"I was hungry at the time" She said before she took her first bite.

Janet finished eating first and as she looked up from her plate and over at Sam's she could see that half of it was left and Sam was fiddling with the rest with her fork.

"Sam!" Janet said slightly concerned and Sam looked up.

"I said I wasn't that hungry" She replied.

"Sam, that's probably all you've eaten all day… Am I right?" Janet asked accusingly and Sam had to actually think about it, which Janet noticed.

"See? You can't even remember the last time you ate!" She said as her voice raised slightly, although was still quiet enough as to not arouse any unwanted attention. Sam just looked down and shook her head slightly. "Come on Sam, you gotta start eating properly or you're going to make yourself sick" Janet said and Sam looked back at her looking slightly embarrassed. "And I'm saying this as a friend as well as your doctor!"

Sam just nodded slightly. "I know, I'm just really not that hungry, Janet!" Sam replied as she dropped her fork onto the plate.

"Just finish what you've got… Or at least the steak… Then we can go if that's what you want" Janet said.

"Fine" Sam said slightly sarcastic and picked her fork back up and continued eating, Janet just shook her head as she watched.

While waiting for Sam to finish eating Janet had decided to order herself some desert, a nice piece of cheese cake, which went down superbly with the wine they were drinking, that being Janet's second glass.

"Finished" Sam said as she shoved the last bit of Steak into her mouth.

"Good, now that wasn't too bad was it?" Janet asked and Sam rolled her eyes.

"No Janet, it wasn't" She replied sarcastically.

"So you ready to go now?" Janet asked.

"I suppose" Sam replied.

"Good where to now?" Janet asked as she called for the waiter to bring them their bill and then turned back to Sam who smiled.

"I was thinking of home actually" She said and Janet frowned.

"Home? Already?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"Yep… But not of course before we have a visit to the Video Store" Sam said with a smile and Janet grinned.

"Good plan!" She said and took one last sip of her drink.


	6. Video Store

Chapter Six: **Video Store**

A few moments later and the young waiter made his way over to their table, and brought them their bill.

"Here you go ladies, just pay at the front desk on your way out" He said as he handed the bill to Janet and then walked back off. Janet browsed over it.

"Ah, well that's not too bad" She said as she reached into her purse to pull out the appropriate amount of money. "As I said before, it's on me!" She said as she did so.

"Thanks Janet" Sam replied smiling.

"Besides I did kind of force you to eat it" Janet replied with a smile. "And you paid for the earlier bowling game" She added and then stood up. "So you ready to go?" She asked Sam.

"Yep, may as well" Sam replied as she too got up from the seat. They made their way over to the exit and towards the front desk, where there was a young lady standing. Janet smiled to her as they approached the desk and then handed her their bill and the money she had got out.

"Thank-you ma'am" The lady said and then put the money in the till and brought out some change. "Here you go" She said as she handed the change and receipt back to Janet.

"Thank-you" Janet replied and smiled back at the lady.

"Enjoy the rest of your night" The lady said and both Sam and Janet smiled back at her then made their way out of the restaurant.

As they made their way out Janet looked across at Sam, who seemed to be pale in the light they were currently in. "You alright, Sam?" Janet asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Janet" Sam replied looking across at her friend.

"You look a little pale" Janet said and Sam looked ahead of her again.

"Guess I'm a little tired" She admitted.

"When was the last time you slept?" Janet asked.

"Ah…" Sam started and then paused. "Before our last mission… I think" She answered and Janet stopped dead in her tracks, as did Sam.

"Sam!" She said loudly turning to face her friend. "That was almost two days ago" She said annoyed.

"I know, but you know how it goes… things come up!" Sam argued and Janet rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I don't remember any big base emergencies that needed you immediate attention!" Janet replied still annoyed.

"Ah, no…" Sam said as she started up following Janet again. "But I did get a lot of work done and… then there was the Colonel's little incident… Time just got away from me" Sam explained and Janet shook her head.

"Excuses, excuses" she said as she reached Sam's car. Sam opened the car and they both got into it.

"Video store next" Sam said cheerily as she glanced over at Janet, who still looked slightly annoyed, but grinned none-the-less.

They drove off and headed back through town, a town which had quietened down, most of the young teenagers that were around earlier were gone, there weren't as many places open and there were only one or two people walking around. Sam briefly looked at the clock in her car it showed 12:25am she figured that the clock could be wrong. "Janet! What's time is it?" She asked and Janet looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Nearly half past twelve in the morning" Janet responded.

"Wow, didn't realise it was so late!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I know… Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it?" Janet said with a grin and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, so true" Sam replied and they continued through town.

"So anyway Sam, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Janet asked after a few moments of silence.

"What wasn't?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"Going back there, you didn't get into any trouble" Janet said and Sam smiled.

"No I guess it wasn't" She replied and Janet smiled back at her.

"So what movies we going to get?" Janet asked and Sam smiled again.

"I'll guess we see once we get there" She replied and Janet smiled back again.

"Sounds like a plan" She said as they continued on again.

Sam parked the car in the store car park and looked over at Janet.

"Videos, here we come!" Janet said and laughed as she opened the door and got out of the car.

"You've been spending too much time with Cassie" Sam said as she too got out of the car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Janet said grinning as she walked to the entrance way of the video store. Sam just shook her head and laughed as she followed her into the store. Entering, they both nodded to the man behind the counter as they walked past. "What sort of movie you feel like watching?" Janet asked as she turned to face Sam.

"Don't know" Sam replied then took a brief look around the store; they were actually the only two in the store other than the man behind the desk. "How about we each pick two movies each" She replied as a compromise and Janet nodded.

"Okay" She said and turned and headed off to find some movies, as Sam did the same.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

Fifteen minutes later and they returned to the counter, not knowing what movies each other had picked.

"What did you get?" Janet asked as Sam walked up to the counter to meet her.

"Nothing special" Sam said handing Janet the two DVDs she had in her hand. Janet's eyebrow raised as she read the title of the first one.

"Little Shop of Horrors?" Janet asked suspiciously and Sam shrugged.

"Never seen it before, sounded funny so I grabbed it!" Sam explained and Janet just nodded.

"Okay…" She said as she looked at the cover of the second DVD Sam had picked and started laughing. "I haven't seen this for years" She exclaimed.

"I know and as soon as I saw it I had to grab it"

Janet smiled. "I was having some trouble deciding so I grabbed Ghost, as a nice soppy romance and Tomb Raider, for some action" Janet explained and Sam laughed.

"I was thinking of just having a good laugh in my selection" Sam said as Janet handed the videos to the guy behind the counter.

While they waited for the guy to get the discs and everything sorted, they briefly glanced around the room, a few people had entered since earlier. There was a young couple hugging and browsing through the shelves. There was also a group of three girls looking around. Suddenly Janet cracked up laughing and Sam turned to face her, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Look!" Janet managed in between laughing and pointed to the shelf behind the desk. Sam looked to where she was pointing and then cracked up laughing when she saw what Janet was talking about.

"DVDs… a box set of DVDs… Are you kidding me? …How'd they pull that one off?" Sam said in between laughter.

"Who knows… But I dare you to buy them" Janet said and Sam looked at her again and smiled.

"Okay…" She said and turned to the guy. "Excuse me, but could I please buy that DVD Box Set up there as well?" Sam asked and indicated what she meant.

"Sure" He replied with a smile. "They just came out yesterday, you'll probably some of the first people to own this" He informed them and they started laughing again.

"If you'll excuse me I'll just go grab a box from out the back" He said and placed the DVDs they'd already borrowed on the counter. A few minutes later and he returned with the box. "And you also get this free souvenir key-ring with it" He said handing it to Sam who laughed again and shoved it into her pocket.

"Thanks" She replied still laughing and Janet was having an utter laughing fit beside her. The man turned to them and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry…" Sam started and laughed again. "There's just a really really funny story behind this" She informed him and he just smiled back and then turned and swiped the box set of DVDs for them. He then handed it back to her as well as the other DVDs. Sam then passed him her credit card.

"Thanks" He said and swiped it in the little machine and handed it back to her. She smiled back at him and picked up the box set of DVDs and Janet picked up the other ones and they made their way out. "Have yourselves a good day" The man said and watched them leave he shook his head slightly then turned to serve the next customer.

Walking over to Sam's car their laughing and giggling calmed down. Sam opened the door and got in, while Janet put the DVDs on the back seat and then got in the passenger side. Sam then started the car up and pulled out of the car park and headed in the direction of home.


	7. Relaxing

Chapter Seven: **Relaxing  
****  
**"So where are we going to watch these?" Janet asked. "My place or yours?" She added.

"Don't know… which would you prefer?" Sam replied.

"Ah, it really doesn't bother me, but your place is bigger, lets go there" Janet responded.

"Okay, fine by me" Sam said as she turned down the street that heading off in the direction of her house.

"So which movie we going to watch first?" Sam asked and then yawned.

"Ah, I don't know… I was thinking Ghost, but I have a feeling it'll send us, or mainly you to sleep" Janet said and smiled.

"Right now Janet, I don't think any of those films will keep me awake" Sam admitted and smiled.

"In that case we'll watch Ghost and leave the others until tomorrow if we fall asleep" Janet said and they both laughed and then continued on.

Sam parked outside her house and then she and Janet made their way into her house, movies in hand. Once inside Janet immediately went into the lounge and started organising everything to watch the movies. Sam went into the kitchen, setting her keys on the bench then went over to the cupboard and grabbed out a huge packet of chips, she also grabbed out a bowl from another cupboard and tipped half the packet of chips into the bowl. She then walked back out into the lounge, bowl in hands. Janet was already sitting up on the couch with the movie all ready to be played.

"All set?" Janet said as she saw Sam enter the room.

"All set!" Sam responded and she sat down on the cough and placed the bowl on the coffee table, then kicked off her shoes and stuck her feet up on the couch and tucked them underneath her as she settled down into a comfy position. Janet smiled at her and Sam smiled back and then Janet pushed play and the movie began.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

About an hour later and the movie not any where near finished and Janet sat at the end of the couch, totally focused on the TV, the bowl of chips in her hands, half empty. Sam lay on the other side of the couch, curled up and her head slumped against the back of the couch and she was fast asleep, she had been right, exhaustion had got the better of her and she had fallen asleep before the first half hour of the movie was over.

When the movie finished, Janet put the bowl back down on the table and turned to the sleeping Sam. She decided to leave her asleep there, instead of having to wake her, so she gently laid a blanket over her. She then turned everything off and walked out of the room. She decided on sleeping in Sam's spare bedroom, she knew that after staying there a few times there were some spare clothes in of hers in there, as well as Cassie's since Cassie would spend as much time as possible with Sam which often meant her staying with Sam or Sam staying with them. Janet found herself a pair of tracksuit pants and a daggy top and quickly got changed before lying down and snuggling into the blankets.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

Sam awoke the next morning to the sun streaming down on her face, she was lying on her couch in front of the TV and the sun was shining through between the curtains. Waking up properly she pulled the blanket off and then got up, stretching all her sore muscles from sleeping awkwardly on the couch. She was getting used to sleeping on the couch, her bed was barely ever slept in these days and when she would sleep in her bed she would have terrible trouble getting to sleep, even when she was exhausted, it made no difference. So most of the time the couch was where she slept, the TV going in the background, somehow soothing her to sleep.

She leant down and picked the empty bowl up off the coffee table and made her way into the kitchen, placing the bowl down in the sink, she then worked over to the fridge and grabbed herself out a bottle of water and drank almost half the bottle. Sighing, she put the lid back on and placed the bottle back in the fridge.

Looking down her hall she could see the door to the spare room closed and guessed that Janet had probably stayed in there last night. Sam quietly walked past the room and into her own bedroom, walking over to her wardrobe she grabbed out a pair of dark blue jeans and a nice orange top, quickly grabbing some stuff out of her draw she then headed across the hall to the bathroom, deciding to have a shower, before Janet got up.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

Janet woke up a few minutes later, she too having sun streaming through the curtains and onto her face. Opening her eyes briefly she turned around and closed them back up as she snuggled into the blanket, not wanting to have to get up yet. She could hear the sound of water running and guessed that Sam was probably up and having a shower. Decided that there was nothing that needed her attention she just laid there for a few more minutes.

Opening her eyes again she sighed and pulled the blanket away as she got out of the bed. She walked over to the door and then opened it and made her way to the kitchen, as she stretched. She walked over and turned the kettle on and then yawned as she cleaned the cups that were already in the sick and got them ready to make some coffee.

Janet decided to go out and get the newspaper while she waiting for the kettle to boil, so she made her way over to the door and opened it then made her way down the path. She was actually surprised at the weather, it was quite warm and the sun was nice and bright, Janet took a moment to stand in the sun. Being stuck down in Cheyenne Mountain most days, she never got the opportunity to spend time outside in the sun; most of the times she got home it was dark. And she had had to work the last couple of weekends so hadn't had the opportunity to be out and about.

Sighing she bent down and picked up the paper, as she stood back up a young man walked passed the front of the house, he was out working his dog, Janet smiled as he passed.

"Morning" He said smiling back as he walked past.

"Morning" Janet responded and watched him walk off, then turned around and headed back inside. Walking back into the kitchen she poured herself a coffee and left Sam's for when she was out, Janet then sat down on one of the bench stools, pulled the plastic away from the paper and began reading it.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1  
_**  
Sam finished in the shower and quickly got her self changed, throwing the other clothes she was wearing into her washing basket which was in the corner of the room. She quickly rubbed the towel over her head to get rid of the excess water as she messed it up. She then placed the towel back on the rack and then headed out of the bathroom.

Suddenly remembering something she re-entered and then grabbed her pants out of the basket and grabbed the key-ring out of her pocket. She laughed as she looked at it again and put it near the sink. She then headed back down the hall towards the kitchen. She guessed Janet was awake now considering the bedroom door was open and she could smell the aroma of coffee coming from the kitchen.

"Morning" Sam said as she walked into the kitchen and saw Janet sitting there reading the paper. Janet quickly looked up from the paper and over at Sam and smiled.

"Hey, Sam" She said and Sam smiled back as she walked further into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Janet asked.

"Yeah… was alright" Sam responded as she poured herself a coffee. "You?" She asked Janet as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, not to bad… That bed is so comfy" Janet said with a smile.

Sam smiled back and gently rubbed the back of her neck. "More than I can say for the couch" She said as she sat down on the other stool. Janet then went back to reading the paper; there was a very interesting article that had grabbed her attention. Sam just sat there staring into space as she drank her coffee.

Janet finished reading and then looked over at Sam. "So what are the plans for today?" Janet asked and Sam slowly turned to face her.

"Ah, I haven't decided yet… You got any ideas?" She asked and Janet smiled.

"Well I thought it might be nice to start by going out and having a nice breakfast!" Janet said with a grin.

"Sounds like a good idea" Sam replied with a smile.

"Well in that case, I'll go and have myself a shower" Janet said and finished off her coffee then passed the paper to Sam.

"Here you do this" Janet said and Sam looked down and saw Janet had it open to the crossword page. Janet then got up and headed off to the bathroom.

Janet walked down the corridor to the bathroom, but remembered something just as she entered and then walked back across the hall and into the spare bedroom. She quickly grabbed herself a change of clothes and then headed back to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later and she was done, she quickly dried herself and then got dressed. Out of the clothes she had at Sam's she didn't have much of a variety of clothes, but she had managed to find a pair of jeans and a pale pink t-shirt.

Once she was changed she quickly dried her hair and decided that it was a nice enough day to leave it out, so she gave it a quick brush, she placed the brush back down and saw the key-ring there. She laughed and then picked it up and put it into her pocket then headed back out into the kitchen, after throwing her clothes into the washing basket.

When she rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw that Sam was busily filling in the spots in the crossword. Sometimes Sam surprised Janet, even if Janet didn't think it was possible after so many years. She knew that Sam was smart, really smart; she had nothing on her in the intelligence department. She stood there a moment and watched and Sam scribbled in the answers.

Janet smiled to herself and then continued into the kitchen. "Done"

She said and Sam looked up from the paper. "That was quick" Sam commented and Janet smiled.

"Didn't want to waste any time!" Janet said and winked at Sam, who smiled back. "So you all ready to go?" Janet asked grinning.

"Sure… So where we off to?" Sam asked as she got up off the stool and quickly finished off her coffee.

"Don't know yet, any nice places around here, it seems to be a nice enough day, I thought we could go for a nice walk" Janet said with a smile and Sam smiled back.

"You feel like going for a walk?" Sam asked with a laugh. "You hardly ever like walking"

Janet just shrugged. "It's a nice enough day; I thought it would be nice… But if you'd rather drive…" Janet replied with a grin.

"No, no… walking is great" Sam said as she picked up the two cups and walked over and placed them in the sink. "And there is a place that's not to far from here… Just about a 15minute walk" Sam suggested and Janet smiled.

"Sounds good to me" She said.


	8. Walking, Eating & Meeting

Chapter Eight: **Walking, Eating & Meeting  
****  
**Sam grabbed her keys off the bench and shoved them into her pocket, then walked around from the bench and heading back into her room quickly. She returned a few minutes later with a pair of runners.

"May as well walk in comfort" She said to Janet who was watching her suspiciously.

"True" Janet responded. "I may have a pair of them lying around here somewhere from last time" She said as she walked back down the hall to the spare room. As she left Sam sat down on the couch and started to put hers on, she was just tying her laces when Janet returned with another pair.

"These are Cassie's, but they'll do" She said as she sat down next to Sam on the couch and put them on. Sam got up and walked over to the door while she waiting for Janet to put her shoes on.

"Ready?" Sam asked as Janet finished tying her laces and got up.

"Yep, all set" She said walking over to the door.

"Good… Let's go" Sam said as she and Janet walked out, Sam locked the door as they did so.

They watched off down the street and an even pace, chatting as they went.

"So how often do you come out for breakfast?" Janet asked curiously.

"Ah… Most of the times when I am home…" She said and blushed slightly.

"Ah… Well at least you actually eat something" Janet said elbowing her in the stomach slightly.

"Yes…" Sam said and smiled back. "And the food here is really nice… Whenever I am home I usually go for a run in the morning and will drop in for breakfast" Sam informed her. "Just a routine I have…" Sam added with a smile and Janet smiled back.

"I do that on occasion too… Like when I had to drop Cassie off and school, I'd often grabbed some breaky on the way for both of us" Janet said. "Much more preferred than the stuff they have in the Commissary" She added with a grin. "Plus Cassie enjoyed it too, better than just some toast or cereal" Janet added.

"Well I'll have to agree, anything is better than the Commissary food" Sam said and laughed.

"And yet we have to put up with it" Janet added.

"Although…" Sam started. "The Commissary food is a lot better than MRE packets, that's for sure" Sam said and cringed.

"Oh yes, those things are certainly for an acquired taste" Janet said. "Meaning mostly someone with out tastebuds" She added and laughed.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

A few minutes later and they were walking past a couple of shops, both closed at that time of morning, which actually wasn't that early considering it was almost seven o'clock. Well not early for them as they had to get up before 5 nearly every morning.

"It's just up here" Sam said as they walked past another shop, Janet smiled.

"Good because now I'm getting hungry" She said and Sam turned and opened the door into the little café, Janet smiled to her and entered.

"Thank-you" She said as she did and Sam followed.

"No problem" She said with a grin and they made their way over to a table in the middle. "Your right, nice little place they've got here" Janet commented as she sat down.

"Yeah, it's peaceful in the morning too… That's why I like coming here" Sam said as she too took a seat.

Janet looked up at the menu board from where she was siting. "What are you thinking of having?" She asked Sam.

"Hmmm, I might just have some Bacon and Eggs actually" She said after a moment and Janet smiled.

"Despite being forced to eat dinner last night I'm actually quite hungry this morning" She added and Janet smiled.

"Good" She said and kept looking at the menu board. "I'm thinking of having… Maybe just some pancakes… Something different!" Janet said looking over a t Sam, who smiled in return.

"I actually might have a glass of apple juice with it too" Sam said.

"Yeah, good idea, although orange for me… or course" Janet said with a grin. "Anything else you want?" Janet asked as she got up.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Sam replied with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll go and order" Janet said and made her way over to the counter.

Janet walked off and heading to the back of the café where the counter was. She briefly glanced around the room; there weren't very many people there. There was a lady sitting at a table hurriedly eating some toast as she browsed though some papers, she was wearing a business suit and Janet figured that she must have been heading to work. The café had a few booths further down the back near the counter, and as she approached it she could hear a very unmistakable laugh coming from one of the booths, she quickly took a step forward and glanced into the booth to see if she was right, she was. She quickly turned on her heals and made her way back to Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asked and she came back to the table and quickly re-took her seat.

"You won't believe who else is here… I can't believe it, I mean what are they doing out at this time of morning" Janet said rather quickly and Sam just stared at her in confusion.

"Janet!" She said sternly catching Janet's attention. "What is it?" She asked and Janet actually laughed.

"Daniel and Teal'c are here" She stated through her laughter.

"Oh… really?" Sam said, not really believing her.

"Yeah, they're just over there… In that booth!" Janet said pointing towards the booth.

Sam just laughed. "So do you want to go somewhere else or join them?" Sam asked and Janet paused.

"Ah… may as well join them… no need to run off" She said and she and Sam both got up and made their way over to the booth.

They reached the booth just as Daniel and Teal'c came out and bumped straight into them, Teal'c almost knocking Sam off her feet but catching her arm in his grasp before she actually fell.

"Major Carter" He said to her and she looked back up at him slightly shocked.

"Teal'c!" She said and he let go of her arm.

"Doctor Fraiser" He added and bowed to her.

"Sam… Janet!" Daniel said and hugged each of them. "What you guys doing here so early?" He asked.

"Well we thought it was a nice enough day to walk down and buy some breakfast" Janet informed them and smiled, Daniel grinned back.

"Well I was just about to order, did you two want to join us?" He asked and Sam and Janet shared a brief glance and Sam shrugged.

"Sure, why not" Janet responded and lead them back into the booth.

"So what are you guys having?" Daniel asked as Sam and Teal'c sat down on one side and Janet on the other.

"Well Sam wanted to have Bacon and Eggs and I'd like some pancakes for a change" Janet said and Daniel smiled and nodded.

"We'll I'm having pancakes and Teal'c is having…" Daniel said and turned to the Jaffa. "What did you want again?" He asked and Teal'c smiled, well as much as he would ever smile.

"I would like some Bacon and Eggs and same raisin bread and a chocolate milkshake" Teal'c said and Daniel nodded as Sam and Janet shared a look of disgust.

"Okay, think I got it" Daniel said as he turned around.

"Need some help?" Janet asked as she got back up.

"Ah, yeah… that'd be good" Daniel said and they walked off towards the counter.

Sam shook her head as she watched them walk off, she then turned back to Teal'c.

"So Teal'c! Did you and Daniel do anything interesting last night" Sam asked trying to make conversation with him, Teal'c then turned to look at her.

"We ordered a pizza and then watched all the Star Wars movies" Teal'c informed her with a slight smile.

"Sounds… Fun!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Did Doctor Fraiser and yourself have an enjoyable evening?" Teal'c asked her and she smiled.

"We did" She said grinning. "We had quite an enjoyable evening actually" She added and Teal'c smiled his unique but slightly hidden smile.

"Did you get to see Cassandra Fraiser, before she left for her camping trip with her friend?" Teal'c asked and Sam looked over at him eyebrow slightly raised.

"Uh, yeah I did… I can't believe she's going to be 18 soon, the times just gone so fast" Sam said and smiled.

"Indeed it has" Teal'c commented and then they both fell silent. "Major Carter!" Teal'c said after a moment and Sam turned to look at him again.

"Yeah?" She asked she swore she saw him blush slightly.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" He said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, what's that?" She asked.

"Well I do believe that it is appropriate as part of your human culture to give a person a gift of some kind for their birthday, I wish to get such a gift for Cassandra, but I do not know what would be appropriate… I thought that maybe you could advise me on what would be suitable" He asked and Sam just smiled.

"No problem Teal'c, I have to get her something as well, we can go gift shopping together if you'd like?" Sam suggested and Teal'c nodded.

"That would be very much appreciated, Major Carter" Sam just smiled back at him.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

Janet and Daniel approached the counter, but there was no-one there, they guessed that the young waitress who was there earlier, must have gone around the back or something, so they waiting patiently.

"So what did you two get up too last night?" Daniel asked Janet and Janet smiled.

"Well, firstly…" She started. "We dropped Cassie off at her mates, then we heading out and went bowling… Apparently some place you had gone once at Teal'c's request" She said with and grin and Daniel laughed.

"Oh, that is a team-outing I will never forgot" He said and laughed, Janet joined in his laughter. "So what else did you do?" Daniel asked once they'd stopped laughing.

"Well I took Sam out for dinner, and then we went back to her place and watched a movie, well I watched, Sam conked within the first half hour" Janet said and Daniel smiled.

"That'd be right" He said. "So where'd you go for dinner?" Daniel asked.

"O'Malley's" Janet said casually and Daniel turned around to stare at her for a moment.

"You took Sam to O'Malley's? You do realised we were all kicked out of there and told to never come back… right?" He half asked, half informed her.

"Yeah, but we got away with it so there's nothing to worry about" Janet said with a grin and Daniel just laughed.

"Nice…" He said, just as the waitress came to serve them. They ordered what they wanted and Daniel offered to pay, so he did and then they made there way back to the booth where Sam and Teal'c were.

Returning to the booth Daniel and Janet came and sat across from Sam and Teal'c. "All ordered, waitress will bring it all over when it's done" Janet informed them as she sat down.

"Good!" Sam said with a grin. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before anyone said anything.

"Hey guys, what are your plans for today?" Sam asked. "You got any?" She added and Daniel turned to face her.

"Well I wouldn't say we had definite plans… We thought we might head of and play a game of mini golf, other than that…" Daniel said as he shrugged.

"Sounds like fun!" Janet said with a grin and looked over at Sam.

"You're free to join us if you like" Daniel offered and Sam looked back at Janet and shrugged, leaving the decision up to her.

"Sure thing we'll join you, should be a good day" She said and then the waitress arrived at the table with all their food.


	9. Mini Golf

Chapter Nine: **Mini Golf  
****  
**They each sat there eating their breakfasts, while they chatted and had a laugh, they were reminiscing over previous missions as well as informing Janet on some of SG-1's more memorable team-outings, some of which she couldn't believe they'd done without her knowing about. She was utterly surprised when they told her about the time they took Teal'c parachuting, because after that time in Russia they thought he could do with a bit more practise. Janet just shook her head in disbelief while Sam and Daniel laughed, Teal'c just cocked his head and raised his eyebrow wondering what exactly was so funny.

They told her about some of their most memorable missions, the ones that didn't necessarily involve the fighting and such that most did, ones that were memorable in other ways. Like the mission to P3X-781 where they had to walk for eight hours through the rain, but which was then followed by an interesting campfire conversation in which Teal'c was firstly introduced to the game 'Truth or Dare'. They also spoke about some other missions too and even Teal'c was recalling some of their better ones too. Once they had finished eating they sat around and chatting for a bit longer before they decided that it was time to head off.

The four of them walked out of the café, Daniel and Teal'c had driven since Daniel's place was on the other side of town and just a little bit far to walk, that and Daniel only ever did walk when he was forced to.

They walked up to where Daniel's car was park and each hopped in, Sam and Janet in the back, Daniel in the passenger seat and Teal'c driving.

"So where we going for Mini Golf?" Daniel asked as Teal'c started the car up and pulled away from the curb.

"Want to go to the one just in town or head out to that nice big new one they were making just about half an hour outta town?" He asked and Sam and Janet shared a look.

"Lets check out the new one sounds more interesting" Janet said and winked to Sam, Sam just laughed in return.

"Good choice, because that's where I wanted to go" Daniel admitted then glanced over at Teal'c.

"Teal'c, you know where you are going, right?" Daniel asked him.

"Indeed I do… O'Neill has shown me several maps of this area and I know my way round quite well" Teal'c said quite smugly and Daniel looked at him curiously. He then turned around to face Sam and Janet and mouthed. 'Been spending too much time with Jack'. Then they all just laughed.

They had been driving for about twenty minutes in silence and it was starting to get boring, as they didn't have any topic to talk about.

"Hey guys, what do you say if we have some music on?" Janet asked from the back and Daniel turned around and then turned to Teal'c, who nodded.

"No problem" Daniel said as he reached down and turned it on, thankful that it was on the same station as the radio in Sam's, not Cassie's station, the one Janet liked.

"Better?" Daniel asked as he turned back around to them.

"Much" They both said in unison and Sam playfully elbowed Janet, Daniel just laughed and turned back around. One of Janet's favourite songs came on and she was in the back mucking around pretending to be singing into a microphone while Sam was in hysterics laughing. Daniel was just laughing at them he loved the way Sam and Janet would muck around together, always having a great time. He loved just knowing that Sam was having fun and enjoying herself, she was always working so hard and even when they had team-outing, she always seemed pre-occupied, even if she did seem to still enjoy herself. He loved her like a sister, cared for her like one too. Sighing to himself he smiled at his thoughts and watched out the side window as they drove along.

**_SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1_**

Another twenty minutes later and they arrived at the Mini Golf centre, it was huge, a massive building and you could see part of the course through the windows and it looked awesome. They each got out of the car and walked up onto the foot path, once everyone was out and ready they began walking up to the building. Teal'c arrived first and opened the door; he held it open as the others entered.

"Thanks" Daniel said as he hurried inside, Janet nodded as she passed.

"Thanks Teal'c" Sam said with as she walked in and then Teal'c followed. Daniel walked straight up to the desk.

"Four people, thanks" He said to the lady who smiled back.

"Sure" She replied and started writing something out. She then opened one of the desk draws. "Here are your score cards" She said as she passed them to Daniel. "And you can just grab your clubs from over there" She said and pointed to the other wall. "And of course the balls are in the bucket!" She said with a smile and Daniel smiled back.

"Thanks" He replied as she reached for his wallet.

"And you can pay on your way out" She said and smiled again, Daniel nodded.

"Okay then, thank-you" He replied as he replaced his wallet in his pocket and then he and the others made there way over to where the golf clubs were and balls were.

Daniel, Janet and Sam all grabbed themselves a club each and a ball. Teal'c who had never played mini golf was quite intrigued. He picked up a club and looked at it eyebrows raised, the others just looked over at him and smiled.

"I do not see the meaning of this" He said confused. "Why is this so small? I have seen Golf played on Television and there clubs are not this small" He said to them and they each laughed, Sam shook her head and tried her best to explain it to him.

"Teal'c this is Mini Golf, not ordinary Golf, everything here is smaller and a lot of kids normally play it…" Sam explained but he still looked at her confused.

"Basically Teal'c, it's just a whole lot of fun, and I'm sure you'll figure it out as we go" Daniel said smiling and Teal'c just shook his head slightly.

"So who's ready to play?" Janet asked with a grin.

"Me" Sam said grinning back.

"I am so ready and gonna kick your butts" Daniel said smugly as he walked passed them and heading towards the first hole, Sam and Janet just rolled there eyes and then turned back to Teal'c.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"I am still unsure, Major Carter" He said and she just laughed.

"Don't worry about it Teal'c, you'll pick it up easy enough" She said with a grin and Teal'c just nodded and quickly leant and picket up a ball as he and the other two headed off in the same direction as Daniel.

When they reached Daniel he was already set up for the first shot. "I go first!" He said as he saw them approach.

"I think we figured that" Janet said with a grin and Daniel grinned back.

"Score cards are over there" He informed them pointing to the small pedestal to the side.

"Cool" Janet said and went and stood by it. "I'll score" She said with a grin.

"And I'll score you" Sam said and winked. "We don't want any cheating do we" Sam said grinning and Janet just shook her head.

"Fine" She said sarcastically. "So what order we going in?" Janet asked. "Obvious Daniel is first… Who want to go next?" She asked and Teal'c and Sam shared a glance.

"You can" Sam said to her and Janet scribbled it down.

"Then you and then Teal'c" Janet said as she wrote it on the score cards.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam replied.

"So can I go now?" Daniel said anxiously and they each shared a glance then stared at him.

"Yes" Sam and Janet said in unison and then laughed at each other, Teal'c just raised his eyebrow again and Daniel shook his head and then moved to make his first shot.

While Daniel and Janet took their turns Sam tried to help Teal'c a little more and he was getting it, she took her turn and got a hole in one, to even her surprise. She grinned and Daniel and Janet just glared at her.

"Congratulations Major Carter" Teal'c said and she grinned at him.

"Thanks Teal'c… Now you ready to have your go now?" She asked him and he smiled one of his hidden Teal'c smiles.

"Indeed I am" He said and walked to where he had to take his shot from.

"Remember to hit it with not much force, but enough to get it in the hole" Sam instructed him before he hit the ball and he nodded and then took his shot. Amazingly he got a hole in one too and again Daniel and Janet glared at both him and Sam and then shared a glance with each other.

"Well Done Teal'c" Sam commented and he smiled again, this time one that was visible.

"Thank-you for your help, Major Carter" Teal'c said and Sam smiled back at him and then sighed inwardly, she wished he would just call her Sam or even Samantha. Major Carter was just too professional and made her feel like she was still at work, but no matter how many times she asked he wouldn't call her it. She sighed again and then they all got their things and moved off towards the second hole.

It took them two hours before they were finished their game. Teal'c had beaten them all, Sam second, then Janet and then Daniel was last. They left the course and went back into the entrance building, the lady was still sitting at the desk, there were a lot more kids around now, as it was early afternoon and that would have been their busiest time of the day, especially on a Saturday.

They each placed their clubs back and Daniel headed over to the desk, he was originally going to pay, but during their game they had bet that the person with the lowest score had to pay, that being Daniel, he really didn't care, although he would have liked to not have lost the game, but Janet had beat him, even if it was only by a point, they had been even for most of the game, but he had gotten stuck on the eighteenth hole.


	10. Swimming

Chapter Ten: **Swimming  
****  
**After he paid the lady the required money, he walked out to meet the others, who were waiting outside for him. They were just outside the door and he could hear Sam and Janet giggling, he smiled and then joined them. It was an incredibly beautiful day, the sun was shinning brightly without a cloud in the sky, there was no wind and it was just so gorgeous, they headed off towards Daniel's car as the sun shone down on them.

"So where to now?" Daniel asked as they reached his car and started getting in. Sam and Janet shared a glance and then each looked out there side windows.

"I was thinking, since it's such a beautiful day, how about going to the pool or something?" Sam suggested turned back around, Janet nodded and turned around too.

"Great idea Sam" She said and Daniel turned back to face them and smiled.

"So the pool… sounds good" He said turning back around. "That's about another half hour out of town… on the other side" He spoke as Teal'c started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

"That way we can stop at home and grab our swimming gear" Janet said with a grin.

"Perfect" Sam agreed and smiled back.

The drive back into town seemed a lot quicker than what the trip out had, but that was the way it worked. Driving into town they stopped by Daniel's place first as he ran in and grabbed himself a bag full of his swimming gear, returning to the car, they then headed to Sam's and then to Janet's.

Teal'c was not much for swimming, or bathers. Not that the bright yellow and orange board shorts Daniel had bought him once didn't suit him, they actually did, because they made him wear them once, just it wasn't his type of thing, he preferred to sit and watch as the others had fun, he enjoyed being able to watch, even if he didn't join in their fun all the time he did enjoy watching though, and would occasionally join in when he felt appropriate. He smiled to himself as they continued on from Janet's to where the pool was, another half hour away.

Sam and Janet were in the back seat chatting as they drove along, Daniel occasionally turning around and joining in their conversation.

"So what do you think Jack would be doing right now?" Daniel asked them and Janet smiled.

"Probably annoying the hell out of all my nurses and Dr. Warner" She said to him and he and Sam both laughed.

"Probably" Daniel said, turning back to face out the window. "I still have no idea how he managed to do what he did, but I have to admit it was pretty funny" Daniel said as he reminisced.

"Yeah, well obviously a tired Colonel O'Neill and stairs don't mix" Janet said and she and Sam laughed.

"Very true" Sam said.

"Well me and Teal'c were going to go in and see him this afternoon, want to join us?" Daniel asked and Sam and Janet looked at each other.

"Ah… Nah, we'll see him on Monday and we have our own plans this afternoon" Janet said and winked at Sam, who smiled in return.

"But tell him we said 'Hello' okay?" Sam asked and Daniel nodded.

"Sure thing" He replied.

They arrived at the pool in good time, having only actually taken twenty five minutes to get there. They each grabbed their bags and headed towards the building. It was a fairly new constructed building and they had each only been there once or twice, Cassie had had a swimming competition with school here and they had all come to watch. Cassie was a great swimmer, Janet had taken her swimming nearly every weekend, it was something that she herself enjoyed to, Cassie had done really well, but she really didn't like all the competition she just liked to have fun, which she did.

There were three pools inside the building and then another outside. Inside there was a fifty metre swimming pool which was the main pool, there was a small wading pool for all the younger kids too, just at the other end of the other pool and a little off to the side, there was also a wave pool too. Outside there was just another pool, but the water was not heated like the inside ones.

Entering inside they each, minus Teal'c went and got changed into their swim gear, then headed out into the main pool area.

Sam, Daniel and Janet jumped into the main pool and started to do a few laps up and down, while Teal'c pulled up a chair and sat and watched them. After swimming a few laps they stopped and had a little swim around, when Daniel decided he'd splash them both, immediately regretting it as Sam and Janet working together had him dunked over within seconds. Breaking free of the grasp he swam off under water before coming up for a breath and swimming off,

Sam and Janet looked at each other laughed and then swam after him. When he got to the other end he jumped out and then quickly made his way back up to the opposite end, Sam and Janet stopped and just watched him go then shrugged and kept swimming. Daniel returned to the water a few minutes later with a bundle of stuff, Sam and Janet looked up at him and he threw a beach ball at them, luckily Sam caught it before it splashed them. Daniel them jumped aback in and the three of them mucked around throwing the ball around and just having fun, while Teal'c sat back and watched, smiling as he did so.

Half an hour later and Daniel was out sitting with Teal'c a towel wrapped around him as they watched Sam and Janet swim laps of the pool, they had been doing that for the last ten minutes and it was great to watch as they both were swimming at almost the exact same time with each other. Of course they were swimming at a slow casual pace as to not use up a heap of energy and see how many more they could do. After another twenty minutes they were still going and were still in sync with each other, when Daniel decided it was enough and threw his towel down and then waited until they reached the end of the pool and jumped in.

Sam and Janet both just stopped and looked back at Daniel who just had a huge grin on his face. But just as quickly as before Sam and Janet had him under the water again, they then got out of the pool and each picked up their towels, wrapping themselves up in them and sat down with Teal'c for a few minutes.

After about ten minutes they each got up and made their way to where there was a small canteen. Still wrapped up in their towels, Sam and Janet walked up to the counter, while Daniel and Teal'c went and sat at one of the tables.

"Hello" Janet said as the lady behind the counter came towards them.

"What can I do for you?" She asked politely and Sam and Janet both smiled.

"Could I just get three coffees and a bottle of water?" Janet responded.

"You certainly can" The lady said grinning as she went over to make the coffees.

"So what do you have planned for this afternoon, Janet?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, anything rather than seeing the Colonel" Janet responded with a laugh. "Nah just thought we could spend a little more time together… you know me and you, coz we hardly ever get the opportunity!" She explained and Sam smiled.

"Yeah, you're right" she agreed. "So what do you want to do?" Sam asked and Janet smiled.

"I haven't decided yet" Janet said as the lady returned with the coffees. Janet handed her the correct money and Sam picked up two of the cups, while the lady brought over the water and then Janet picked up the last cup and carried the water, they then made their way over to where Daniel and Teal'c were sitting.

"So what we going to do now?" Daniel asked as Sam and Janet neared the table.

"I was thinking of having a go in the wave pool, looks like some fun" Sam said as she handed Daniel his cup and then sat down with her own. Janet then sat down next to her and handed the bottle of water over to Teal'c.

"Thank-you, Doctor Fraiser" Teal'c said with a bow of his head.

"No problem Teal'c" Janet responded with a smile.

"Good idea" Daniel said as he made way to drink his coffee. They each sat there drinking there drinks and occasionally chatted as they did so. After about ten minutes, their drinks were empty and they were deep in a conversation.

"Well I have to disagree" Sam said to Daniel.

"But you're not even thinking about it" He replied.

"I am thinking about it… I just disagree" Sam responded.

"Fine, say what you will!" Daniel said as he looked down into his empty coffee cup. Sam just rolled her eyes and looked across at Janet who grinned and laughed.

"So who's up for the wave pool?" Daniel asked a few moments later as he lifted his head.

"I sure am" Sam said as she started to get up of the chair.

"Me too" Janet said and did the same.

"Cool" Daniel said as he and Teal'c both got up. Sam and Janet quickly walked over to where the boogie boards were kept and each grabbed one out. Daniel followed after them, while Teal'c pulled up a chair to the side and sat back and watched.

Sam was the first into the pool and then Janet and of course Daniel last. Luckily there weren't very many people around, which was slightly odd for a Saturday, but they were actually the only ones in the wave pool and they were each mucking around.

Sam and Janet were racing each other on the waves while Daniel spent most of the time chasing after his board.

After ten minutes Daniel had given up and was once again sitting with Teal'c, his towel wrapped tightly around himself, as they sat and watched Sam and Janet.

Sam and Janet were now each trying to actually stand on the boards, which was proving very difficult, especially with not having big enough waves, or a lot of room, not that either of them had actually ever surfed before, but they were having fun and enjoying themselves.

Daniel and Teal'c were chatting, well actually Daniel was chatting, Teal'c was listening and saying things when he thought necessary. Daniel had already gone back and got himself another coffee, while they wait for the others to finish. He had never been much of a swimmer; he had nearly drowned a few times in his life time. But he liked to watch as well, plus this gave him and Teal'c a chance to talk, even if he didn't really talk a lot, he did listen.

Within another twenty minutes Sam and Janet were finished in the wave pool and were making their way over to Daniel and Teal'c.

"So you guys ready to head off, now?" Daniel asked as they approached them.

"Sure, may as well" Sam said casually. "But not before a nice shower and of course getting changed" Janet added with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Daniel said getting up from the seat and picking up his board. "Better put these back first!" He said as he walked over to where they had got the boards from in the first place. Sam and Janet then picked up their towels and wrapped themselves up as they made their way into thew female change room, while Daniel went off into the males and Teal'c waiting outside for them.

Within twenty minutes Sam and Janet were already changed and all refreshed and standing outside with Teal'c whilst they waited for Daniel to finish. Sam and Janet were discussing their afternoon plans as they waited.

"You know Sam, I reckon we should just go to the mall and spend the afternoon doing a little girly shopping" Janet suggested and Sam smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" she replied. "Besides I got to get Cassie a birthday present still" Janet admitted.

"I do as well, but I already promised Teal'c I'd go with him" Sam replied and smiled at Teal'c who smiled back.

"Ah, that's cool" Janet said with a grin. "We can just shop around, have some lunch, shall be a good afternoon" Janet added.

"It shall" Sam responded with a grin.

Another five minutes and Daniel emerged from the male change rooms; he headed over to where the others were standing. "Hey guys, I'm done… You ready to get going now?" He asked. Sam and Janet smiled at him and each nodded.

"Indeed we are, Daniel Jackson" Teal'c responded and Daniel turned to face him and then shook his head.

"Okay then… lets go!" He stated and they headed off back outside to the car. "So where you guys going now" He asked Sam and Janet.

"Home and then to the mall" Sam responded. "Cool, then we'll drop you off at home" Daniel said as they reached his car and each got in.

"Thanks" Sam said with a grin.

"Not a problem!" Daniel replied as they got into the car and Teal'c started it up and they drove off.

Once again it took them half an hour to get back to Sam's house. Teal'c parked the car just out the front of her house.

"So you guys want to come in for a quick cup of coffee?" Sam asked as she opened the door to get out.

"Nah, better not" Daniel said turning to face her. "Told Jack we'd be in to see him this afternoon, so better do just that" He continued with a smile.

"Okay then, and it that case, we'll see you on Monday morning" Sam said.

"Sure will" Daniel replied. "See you Sam, bye Janet!" Daniel said as Sam shut the door and Janet was already out.

"See ya's" Janet said as she walked around to wear Sam was standing.

"Bye Major Carter" Teal'c said and bowed his head. "Doctor Fraiser" He added with another nod.

"Bye" Sam and Janet said in unison as Teal'c started the car back up and pulled away from the curb.

"So you wanna go in and change or anything before we head to the mall?" Sam asked Janet as they both waved after Daniel's car.

"Get changed… my clothes smell like chlorine" Janet stated as they turned and made their way back inside.

"Indeed" Sam said with a grin.

Walking in side they both quickly went and got themselves changed into different attire, something more suitable for the mall, and something that smelt less like chlorine. They re-grouped in the kitchen and sat down for a brief coffee. Suddenly without warning Sam's cell started to ring, jumping slightly at the sudden noise Sam quickly answered it.

"Major Carter" She said as she did so and there was a long pause. "Yes, sir… Should be there within a few minutes" She replied and Janet sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly that it must have been the SGC. "She's right here with me, sir" Sam answered the caller's question. "Yes, sir, we'll be there as soon as possible" She replied once more and then closed her cell phone up and then looked over at Janet.

"What's the emergency?" Janet asked.

"He didn't say, just said that we have to get there ASAP" Sam answered Janet's question.

"Alrighty then" Janet said getting up. "Better go" She added and she and Sam made their way out of the house.

"We will most definitely finish this weekend another time" Sam said as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… eventually in a sequel! 

_PS:_ I finished writing this Fanfiction the day before my birthday! 31st August, 2005… YAY!! And I'd also like to say a belated **_Happy Birthday_** to Amanda, hope she had an AWESOME Day and… I celebrated for her too! (_grins)_


End file.
